


Beck's Birthday

by anssoftball94



Series: Birthdays [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: It is Beck's birthday. Jade gives him something he's wanted even though she's never been interested in it. It's not a can of lemonade.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Series: Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980238
Kudos: 32





	Beck's Birthday

7:00AM  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Beck reaches over and turns off his alarm clock then wraps his arm back around Jade, spooning her. He presses a kiss to her cheek.  
“Time to get up, Babe,” Beck says. Jade groans and pulls the blankets over her head. Beck gets out of bed and puts a K-cup in his Keurig and starts it after placing a mug under it. He takes a shower as the mug fills. He dries off and puts on a pair of boxers then walks over to the Keurig where the mug is now full. He stirs in sugar then takes it over to the bed. He sits next to Jade and pulls the blankets from her head.  
“I’ve got coffee for you if you sit up,” Beck says. Jade groans but sits up and Beck hands her the mug. She takes a long drink then lowers the mug. “Good morning.”  
“Morning,” Jade says, then takes another drink. “Happy birthday.”  
“Thank you,” Beck replies. “I was kinda disappointed to not be woken up with a birthday blowjob.”  
“Were you really expecting that?” Jade asks, raising an eyebrow. She finishes her coffee. “You know I’m not a morning person and I don’t do anything before coffee.”  
“A guy can hope,” Beck says. “I’ve woken you up with sex before.”  
“No,” Jade clarifies. “You’ve woken me up by teasing and denying me.”  
“Minor details,” Beck says. “We did have sex after one of those times.”  
“We did,” Jade concedes. “And I slept again for a few hours right after that.”  
“Well what about now that you’ve had coffee?” Beck asks.  
“Now that I’ve had one cup of coffee, I need to get ready for school,” Jade says. “You do too.” She hands him the empty mug and gets up. He grabs her hand and pulls her to him so she is straddling his lap. He puts the mug on the bedside table then puts his hands on her hips. Jade puts her hands on his shoulders.  
“So I’m not getting anything?” Beck asks. Jade leans in and kisses him. Beck returns the kiss and moves his hands to the front of his flannel that she’s wearing. He starts to unbutton the shirt but she grabs his hands and pulls back from the kiss.  
“That’s the best I can give you right now,” Jade says. “We can’t start anything otherwise we’ll be late for school.”  
“Sikowitz won’t care if we’re late,” Beck says, trying to kiss her again but Jade moves away and gets off his lap.  
“I don’t want to hear from everyone their thoughts on why we’re both late,” Jade says. “I need to take a shower. Get dressed. I want to get Jet Brew before school.” She turns to walk to the bathroom, unbuttoning her shirt as she goes. She drops her shirt to the ground, giving Beck a glance of her naked body before closing the door. Beck dresses in jeans and a Henley long-sleeve shirt. He is pulling on his boots when Jade walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. When she sees him looking, she smirks at him and drops her towel as she walks to the closet to grab some clothes. She then walks back into the bathroom and closes the door. After 10 minutes, she walks back out, dressed, hair dried and styled, and makeup on. Beck is sitting on the couch, scrolling through The Slap. Jade sits next to him and pulls on her boots and ties them. They both grab their bags and go out to Beck’s car. They get in and Beck starts driving to Jet Brew.  
“You’re really wanting to torture me today, aren’t you,” Beck says.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jade says. “I haven’t done anything.”  
“Oh so walking around my RV naked was nothing?” Beck asks.  
“Okay that might’ve been to tease you some, but it’s not like it’s strange for me to do that,” Jade says.  
“True,” Beck says. “But I also can either do something about it or have already done something to cause it.” He pulls into the drive-thru at Jet Brew and orders coffee for both of them. He pulls up to the window, pays and gets their coffees, handing Jade’s to her. He pulls back onto the road and heads to school. “What you’re wearing also isn’t helping.”  
“This is one of my normal outfits,” Jade argues, looking down at her outfit of a black skirt hitting mid thigh with fishnet leggings and a tank top covered by a dark red vest.  
“That’s the problem,” Beck says. “You look hot in everything.”  
“Sorry?” Jade says. Beck pulls into the parking lot of the school and parks. They grab their bags and walk into the school. They are by Beck’s locker when the rest of the group comes over to them.  
“Happy birthday!” Cat shouts, hugging Beck. Cat is the one girl Jade doesn’t get mad at for hugging Beck.  
“Thanks, Cat,” Beck says, returning the hug. They rest of the groups also wishes Beck a happy birthday.  
“Why don’t we all go out after school to celebrate?” Andre says.  
“Sure,” Beck says. “Where to?”  
“Karaoke Dokie?” Robbie suggests.  
“We always go there,” Jade says. “Plus those two annoying girls are always there.”  
“They were really mean,” Cat says.  
“Nozu?” Tori says.  
“I’m not feeling like sushi,” Beck says.  
“Why don’t we go bowling?” Andre says. “Or mini golf?”  
“Bowling sounds fun,” Beck says.  
“I’ll reserve a couple lanes for us,” Andre says, pulling out his phone. The rest of the group talks until the bell rings for class.

After school, the group goes to the bowling alley. They all get their shoes then go to their assigned lanes. They put on their shoes then grab bowling balls to use. Since they have 2 lanes, the girls are on one while the guys are on the other. Andre and Tori go to get a couple pitchers of pop for the group while Beck and Jade enter everyone’s name for their lanes. Jade gives Cat bumpers and Robbie asks Beck to add bumpers for him as well. Tori and Andre return with drinks and cups and the group starts their first game. Tori and Jade keep similar scores through each frame as do Beck and Andre. As for Cat and Robbie, it was hard to decide who was worse. Cat’s method was to roll the ball from between her legs. It wasn’t a terrible approach as the ball mostly stayed straight going down the lane. But when the pins were on the outside, Cat never adjusted where she was rolling the ball so it would just stay in the middle. As for Robbie, he was trying to use the same size ball that Beck and Andre would use even though it was clearly too heavy for him. As a result, he was using both hands to roll the ball from his hip causing it to zigzag down the lane, bouncing off the bumpers. Jade won the first game on the girls’ lane, narrowly beating Tori by 5 pins. Andre ended up hitting a turkey in the 10th frame to beat Beck. Before starting the next game, Andre goes to put in an order of a few appetizers to be brought over to their lanes. When he returns, they start their next game. Their appetizers are delivered 3 frames into their game. Tori and Jade were still pretty close in scores. Beck was pulling farther ahead of Andre as he had seemed to fall into a cold streak after the turkey in the first game. Robbie finally listened to everyone and was using a lighter ball. He still wasn’t good but he was doing better than he did in the first game. Tori beats Jade in the second game and Beck wins on the boys’ lane. Beck and Jade get refills on their pitchers of pop and order a couple pizzas for their lanes then return to start their third and final game. The pizzas are brought over halfway through the game. They eat while continuing their game. Beck wins again as does Tori, narrowly beating Jade by one pin. Once finished, they put their regular shoes back on and move their remaining pizza and drinks to the tables behind the lanes and put away the balls they used. Robbie and Andre return everyone’s bowling shoes. As they finish eating, Tori pulls out a present and gives it to Beck.  
“Happy birthday Beck,” Tori says.  
“Thanks,” he replies. He opens the gift and pulls out new sunglasses.  
“I’m sorry I broke your other ones last week,” Tori says.  
“No worries,” Beck says. “I haven’t replaced them yet so these are great. They look nicer than my other ones too. Thanks.” Robbie, Andre, and Cat give him gifts as well. He gets concert tickets for Thousand Foot Krutch from Andre, a book about the history of Hollywood from Robbie, and a bag of peaches from Cat.  
“Um, thanks Cat,” Beck says, putting the bag next to him.  
“You’re welcome!” Cat says happily. “I remember Tori giving you half of a peach she had at lunch one day and you said you love juicy peaches.” Jade chokes on the pop she just took a drink of and Tori blushes bright red.  
“You okay Jade?” Andre asks.  
“Wrong pipe,” Jade coughs.  
“Why are you so red Tori?” Robbie asks.  
“Oh, um, it’s just warm in here,” Tori replies.  
“Did you already give Beck a present, Jade?” Cat asks.  
“Not yet,” Jade says. “I forgot it at my house.”  
“What did you get him?” Robbie asks.  
“I can’t really say with him right here, can I?” Jade says.  
“I just have one question,” Andre says. “Is it actually a gift or more of an act?” Jade glares at Andre.  
“Ooh like a play?” Cat asks. Beck chokes this time as he tries to hold back a laugh.  
“I don’t think that’s what he meant, Cat,” Tori says.  
“I’m confused,” Cat says.  
“Don’t worry about it Cat,” Jade says. “And to answer your question, it is a gift.”  
“Is this gift going to lead to an act?” Andre asks.  
“You said you had one question and you already asked it,” Jade replies, still glaring at Andre.  
“But—” Andre starts but is cut off by Tori.  
“Hey Andre,” Tori says. “Can you give me a ride home? Um, my mom just texted me that she needs me home for something.”  
“Sure,” Andre says. “Cat, Robbie, you two need a ride back to school for your bikes?”  
“Yes please,” Cat says.  
“That would be great,” Robbie says. They all get up and throw away their trash. Beck grabs his gifts and they all walk out to the parking lot. After another chorus of happy birthdays, Jade and Beck get into Beck’s car while the others get into Andre’s. Beck pulls out of the parking lot.  
“So I need to go to your house?” Beck asks.  
“Just so I can grab your gift,” Jade says. “I really did forget to bring it with me when I came over last night.” Beck drives to Jade’s house and she pulls out her phone to send a text to Tori.  
Jade: Thank you.  
Tori: You’re welcome. I figured you killing Andre would probably ruin your plans with Beck tonight.  
Jade: He would not have been happy with me if that happened.  
Tori: Can I just say one thing?  
Jade: What?  
Tori: Please tell me you did not get him a can of lemonade.  
Jade: He likes lemonade! And no I didn’t.  
Tori: Good. Have fun tonight.  
Jade doesn’t reply as Beck pulls into her driveway. She unbuckles her seatbelt.  
“You can stay here,” Jade says. “I’ll only be a couple minutes.” She goes inside while Beck waits for her. Five minutes later, she walks back out and gets in the car. She puts the small bag she’s carrying by her feet and puts her seatbelt on. “Okay, we can go.” Beck backs out of the driveways and drives to his RV. He parks next to it and they go inside. He puts his gifts on the table then sits on his bed to take off his shoes. Jade sits on the couch and takes off her boots. She then hands Beck the small bag she brought from her house.  
“Here,” Jade says. Beck takes the bag and opens it, pulling out a tube.  
“Lube?” Beck says. “Is this your way of saying I don’t get you wet enough?”  
“If that were the case, I would’ve said something much sooner,” Jade replies. “Look closer at it.” Beck looks at the tube again, actually reading it this time. He raises his eyebrows and look at Jade.  
“Are you sure?” Beck asks. “That’s always been a hard limit for you.”  
“I know,” Jade says. “But you’ve mentioned wanting to try it. I found that online and figured we could at least try it.”  
“You’re sure about this?” Beck asks.  
“I don’t say what I don’t mean,” Jade says. “I’m not saying we’ll do it again after tonight but I figured we could at least try it once.” He moves over to her and kisses her.  
“You’re amazing,” Beck says.  
“I know,” Jade replies, smirking. “Oh, one more gift.” She stands up and pulls off her vest and tank top then her leggings and skirt, leaving her standing in a black lace bra and matching thong. She turns so her back is to him and he sees two bows tied to her thong, one at the waistband above her ass and the other one on the string where it rests between her cheeks. She looks over her shoulder and sees Beck staring at her ass. “Why don’t you unwrap your gift?”  
Beck gets up and wraps his arms around Jade from behind, one hand on her stomach and the other sliding up to cup her breast through her bra. He kisses her neck and jaw then she turns her head to capture his lips. Jade turns in Beck’s arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Beck moves them toward the bed, pressing Jade down on it. He pulls his shirt off then moves on top of Jade, kissing her again. He reaches beneath her back and unhooks her bra, pulling it off of her and bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. He gently kneads her breasts and feels her nipples pressing into his palms. Jade moans and arches her back, pressing her breasts into Beck’s hands more. Beck moves his mouth away from her to kiss her neck as he rolls her nipples between his fingers. He sucks on her collarbone and gently pinches her nipples, causing Jade to moan again. He moves down and takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking it and flicking his tongue across the tip. He switches to the other nipple to give it the same attention. Jade presses her hips up against Beck when he tugs her nipple between his teeth and gently bites down. He releases her nipple and kisses down her stomach to settle between her legs, pulling off her thong. He sucks on her inner thigh near her center and Jade reaches down and grabs Beck’s head. He teasingly licks along her slit before moving to her other thigh.  
“Beck, please,” Jade moans, tugging on his hair to try to get him to touch her where she wants him most. Beck allows her to move him and he places his mouth over her center. He uses his fingers to spread her lips and licks from her entrance to her clit, flicks it a few times, then back down and thrusts his tongue inside her. He moves back up to her clit and circles it with his tongue then sucks on it. Jade moans and arches her hips at the feeling. Beck presses her hips back down on the mattress then slips one finger inside her. He releases her clit and adds another finger, thrusting them inside her and curling his fingers to rub against her g-spot. Jade moans again and moves one hand from Beck’s hair up to her breast. She pinches the nipple and rolls it between her fingers as she thrusts her hips in time with Beck’s fingers in her. Beck moves his mouth back over her clit. He grazes his teeth against her clit then sucks on it while rubbing against her g-spot again. Her orgasm crashes over her and her hand tightens in Beck’s hair. When her grip loosens, Beck removes his fingers and mouth and move back up on the bed and kisses her. He removes his pants and props up on his elbow next to her, trailing his free hand across her side as her breathing calms down.  
“I thought it was your birthday, not mine,” Jade says.  
“Oh it definitely is, if that gift is anything to go by,” Beck says. “But it’s supposed to be easier if you’re relaxed and I figured giving you an orgasm would be a good way to relax you. Plus I wanted to make sure you came at least once tonight since you might not enjoy it.”  
“Always so considerate,” Jade says, smirking then leaning over to kiss him. “That’s one thing I love about you.”  
“That I always make sure you come?” Beck asks, returning her smirk.  
“Well that too,” Jade laughs. She kisses him again and wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him to her. He leans into her and cups her breast. Jade can feel his erection against her thigh and reaches her hand down to grab him. Beck groans against her mouth as she slowly strokes him. She circles the tip a few times then continues to stroke him. He breaks their kissing and grabs her hand to pull it off of him.  
“This will be over too soon if you continue doing that,” Beck says.  
“Are you saying you won’t be able to get it up again?” Jade asks. Beck playfully glares at her then quickly turns her over and smacks her ass then pins her to the bed. He has her arms pinned above her head and he is pressed against her back.  
“You and I both know that isn’t true,” Beck growls in her ear. “But we have other matters to attend to.” He grinds his cock against her ass and tugs on her earlobe with his teeth. Jade whimpers and presses back against Beck. “You ready to do this?” Beck asks, kissing her neck.  
“Yes,” Jade says. Beck gets off of Jade and grabs the tube of lube.  
“I’ll try to not hurt you,” Beck says. “I know this can be painful.”  
“That lube is designed for first timers,” Jade says. “It’s supposed to help relax my muscles and numb some of the nerves.”  
“Just tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Beck says, opening the lube. Jade adjusts so her knees are under her and her ass is in the air. She spreads her legs and leans on her forearms. Beck squirts some lube on his finger then rubs it around her rear entrance. After completely covering the area, he puts more lube on his finger then presses it inside her. Jade tenses slightly at the foreign feeling then relaxes her muscles. Beck moves his finger in and out a few times then adds more lube and a second finger to her tight hole. He slowly thrusts his fingers in her so she can get used to the feeling. He scissors his fingers inside of her, stretching her tight muscles.  
“You okay?” Beck asks.  
“Yeah,” Jade says. “It’s just different.”  
“Do you want to continue?” he asks.  
“You can,” Jade says. “Just be gentle.”  
“Of course,” Beck says. He pulls his fingers out and rolls on a condom. He applies more lube then positions his cock. He slowly starts pushing it in, Jade’s muscles tightening at the intrusion. “Relax Babe,” Beck says, pausing his movements. Jade releases the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and relaxes her muscles. Beck pushes in a couple more inches then pauses so Jade can adjust. After she relaxes again, Beck pulls back then pushes in again, going a couple inches deeper. Beck repeats this until he is fully seated inside her. He slowly thrusts into her so she can get used to the feeling. He reaches around her hip to circle a finger around her clit. She moans at the feeling from his fingers. Beck speeds up his thrusts as well as his fingers.  
“Beck, I’m close,” Jade says. Beck flicks his fingers across her clit with more speed and pressure and Jade moans as her orgasm hit her. Beck finds his own release as her muscles clench tighter on him. Jade collapses on the mattress and Beck is pressed against her back. After a couple moments, Beck slowly pulls out of Jade, earning a groan from her. He disposes of the condom then lays next to Jade who curls into him.  
“So how was it for you?” Jade asks.  
“Tight which felt great,” Beck says. “What about you?”  
“I didn’t get any pleasure from it,” Jade says. “I didn’t necessarily hate it, but I wouldn’t come from it.”  
“Did it hurt?”  
“A little at first since I’ve never had anything there but you were gentle. I’ll probably just be sore for a little bit from the stretching and penetration.”  
“Would you want to do it again?”  
“I wouldn’t because I get no enjoyment from it but that’s not saying I would tell you no if you wanted to do it.”  
“Rare occasions only then. That’s fine with me. I don’t want to do something regularly that you don’t like.”  
“Can that also extend to denying my orgasms?”  
“I wouldn’t say that’s a regular thing. Once was a punishment.”  
“And what about when you edged me every day for a week before letting me come?”  
“Again that only happened once. I wouldn’t say that’s regular. Besides I know you enjoyed some of that.”  
“Finally being able to come? Yeah I like that.”  
“You also got to experience being with another woman. I know you liked being with Tori.”  
“She did want me to tell you that I thought she was a better kisser.”  
“What?!” Beck moves so he is sitting up while Jade is still lying down. “You think she’s a better kisser than me?”  
Jade shrugs. “It’s pretty close.”  
“Maybe I should try to change your mind.”  
“I won’t stop you.” Beck leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Jade returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Beck runs his tongue against her lips and she parts them, tangling her tongue with his. They part when air becomes necessary and Beck leans his forehead against hers.  
“Well?” he asks.  
“I haven’t kissed her since that night we had a threesome so I can’t make a fair comparison,” Jade replies.  
“Can’t you at least lie then?” Beck says.  
“And then have you punish me for lying?” Jade says. “No thanks.”  
“Guess I can’t argue with that,” Beck sighs. He moves so he is no longer on top of Jade and she curls into him again. She feels his cock pressing against her leg.  
“I guess you can get it up again,” Jade says teasingly, moving her thigh against him.  
“Well kissing you while we’re naked makes it fairly easy,” Beck says. “Maybe you want to give me that birthday blowjob now.”  
Jade props herself up on her elbow. “Your dick was just in my ass,” Jade says. “It is not going in my mouth.”  
“What if we take a shower first?” Beck asks.  
“You’re going to keep bugging me until I do it, aren’t you?” Jade asks.  
“Probably,” Beck says, smiling at her.  
Jade rolls her eyes at him. “Fine,” she says. “I hope I get something in return.” She gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom.  
“Two orgasms weren’t enough?” Beck says, following her. Jade turns on the water for the shower.  
“Two is always nice,” Jade comments. They both get in the shower when the water is warm enough.  
“Does it have to be something tonight?” Beck asks.  
“What do you have in mind?” Jade asks, putting shampoo in her hair.  
“What about another night with Tori?” Beck says. “Either another threesome or just you two?”  
“I think that would be something that could happen anyway,” Jade says, rinsing out the shampoo. Beck puts in his own shampoo and rinses it as Jade is putting in conditioner.  
“Okay,” Beck says, thinking. “What about you can get out of a punishment, no questions asked.”  
Jade think about this as she soaps up her washrag with body wash. Beck takes it from her and washes her body. “Do I get to know what the punishment is first?” Jade asks, rinsing off the soap.  
“Sure,” Beck agrees. “I’ll tell you the punishment and you can decide to accept it or you can get out of it.”  
“And you can’t hold onto that punishment and punish me later for it just because I get out of it,” Jade says, rinsing out the conditioner as Beck use the body wash.  
“Agreed,” Beck says, switching spots with Jade so he can wash off the soap. “It will be as if you accepted the punishment without actually receiving it.”  
“Okay,” Jade says. “I accept your offer then.”  
“Great,” Beck says, turning off the water. “Do I get that blowjob now?” Jade shakes her head, smiling as they each grab towels to dry off. Jade blow dries her hair while Beck just runs his towel through his hair. He lies on the bed waiting for Jade. She walks out of the bathroom after drying her hair and lies on the bed with Beck. She kisses him then moves lower on the bed where she proceeds to give Beck a blowjob. She moves back up the bed after he finishes and kisses Beck. She moves back up on the bed after he finishes and kisses Beck. She turns off the lamp by the bed and cuddles into Beck.  
“Happy birthday Beck,” Jade says softly.  
“I love you, Jade,” Beck replies, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the blankets over them.  
“I love you too,” Jade says. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
